Saengil Chukkae, Boboiboy!
by Meirin10
Summary: Segala hal bisa terjadi dalam satu hari di ulang tahunmu, apa sajakah itu?#HBDOurHero Warning :Diclaimer, mungkin OOC, humor gagal, miss typo, gaje dan masih banyak lagi. maaf karena judulnya soalnya kalau aku tulis HBD Boboiboy, Happy birthday Boboiboy. bisa banyak banget yang sama ini juga sekalian buat ngerayain keberhasilan Boboiboy The Movie tayang di korean Selatan sebenarnya


**Fix atas anjuran sekaligus undangan dari Kak Mahrani. Author memutuskan membuat fic ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy yang sudah dekat. Yaitu tanggal 13 maret**

 **Dan kayaknya bukan aku doang sih yang bikin fanfiction. Sebenarnya aku mau ngegambar cuma nggak ada waktu so jadi kubuat lah FF ini. Dan sekalian author minta maaf buat para pembaca jika FF Author yang berjudul WoTC harus di tunda dulu demi fanfiction ini. Nggak apa-apa kan?**

 **Oke sebelum memulai aku mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Boboiboy. Semoga animasi nya sendiri semakin maju dan bertambah keren. #HBDOurHero**

 **Fanfiction ku ini berjudul Saengil Chukkae Boboiboy! Yang berarti Selamat Ulang Tahun Boboiboy dalam bahasa korea. Mansae! Ini juga sekaligus untuk merayakan keberhasilan Boboiboy The Movie yang telah sukses tayang di bioskop korea selatan. Sekali lagi Chukkae Magic Kid Bobo!**

 **Sudah kebanyakan ngomong. Langsung aja.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **.**

 **Saengil Chukkae Boboiboy!**

Ulang tahun? Apakah itu?

Ulang tahun adalah perayaan hari lahir. Tapi kenapa kita merayakannya? Karena itu adalah ucapan atas rasa syukur kepada tuhan karena telah memberikan kehidupan pada kita. Dan juga bersyukurlah karena tuhan masih belum mencabut kehidupan itu dari kita meskipun umur kita telah bertambah.

Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika seseorang lupa pada ulang tahun nya sendiri?

Mungkin itu yang terjadi hari ini pada Boboiboy. Dia memang pelupa, tapi lupa pada tanggal kelahiran sendiri itu keterlaluan.

.

Kejadian ini terjadi saat Boboiboy baru saja lulus sekolah dasar, saat itu Adu du dan Fang masih ada di bumi. Ya mungkin tidak akan terlalu lama lagi.

Dan entah kenapa hari ini Adu du semakin bertambah kuat. Mungkin karena segala senjata maupun perlengkapan yang dimilikinya sudah di upgrade hingga Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya kewalahan dalam menghadapinya.

"Cukup Adu du!" Begitulah kata-kata terakhir super hero bumi kesayangan kita sebelum dia menyelesaikan segalanya hari ini juga.

Bocah bertopi jingga itu pun mengacungkan jam kuasanya dan mulai mengaktifkan kemampuan terkuatnya. "Boboiboy! Kuasa Lima!" kemudian di belakangnya muncullah lingkaran bercahaya kuning dengan lambang lima buah elemen yang di milikinya.

Boboiboy segera melompat dan memasuki lingkaran tersebut, lalu berpecah menjadi lima.

"Sedutan Taufan!" Boboiboy Taufan yang sudah melayang dengan _hoverboard_ kesayangannya pun mengawali serangan pertama dengan menyedot alien berkepala kotak tersebut ke dalam pusaran angin tornado ciptaannya. Lengkap dengan seringai jahil khas miliknya.

Boboiboy Gempa pun ikut andil dalam menyerang. Pecahan berelemen tanah itu memukulkan sarung tangannya ke atas permukaan tanah yang di pijaknya. "Tumbukan Tanah!" Dan dari sana muncullah tangan raksasa yang langsung menyerang Adu du dan Probe yang masih terombang-ambing dalam pusaran tornado yang di ciptakan Boboiboy Taufan dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat.

Hingga kedua makhluk berbentuk aneh itu pun terpental cukup jauh.

Dan disinilah Boboiboy Halilintar mengambil bagiannya, menyerang mereka berdua denga tombak beraliran listrik. Dia bergerak dengan sangat cepat hingga tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, dia muncul di depan, belakang, kiri dan kanan secara mendadak lalu kemudian menghilang lagi.

Gerakannya sungguh tidak bisa di prediksi.

Kemudian dia pun menyelesaikan gerakan terakhirnya setelah memutar-mutar senjatanya dengan menusukan ujung tombak tersebut pada Probe yang di naiki oleh Adu du.

Dan membuat alien beserta bawahannya itu terpental dan gosong karena sambaran petir kuat yang di berikan oleh Boboiboy Halilintar.

Sementara itu Boboiboy Blaze dan Boboiboy Ice yang sejak tadi memperhatikan para Elemen senior mereka bertarung pun terlihat sangat terkagum-kagum. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak mau kalah dalam hal ini.

Mereka pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain sambil tersenyum, kemudian melakukan tos yang menghasilkan sedikit asap karena perbedaan drastis pada suhu dari jenis kekuatan mereka. Lalu kemudian mereka pun melompat dan saling menyeru. "Serangan Kombo Blaze dan Ice!".

Boboiboy Ice melompat turun dan menghempaskan tangannya ke atas tanah. "Sorokan Bongkahan!" Dan dari sana muncullah sebuah bongkahan es raksasa sebesar gunung yang ujungnya menghadap ke atas.

Sementara Boboiboy Blaze mendarat ke tempat yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan mengacungkan lengannya ke langit. "Meteor Berapi!" lalu dari langit muncul sebuah meteor raksasa yang siap menghantam Adu du dan Probe yang hampir terjatuh di atas puncak bongkahan es raksasa tersebut.

Alhasil, bongkahan es maupun meteor tersebut langsung hancur seketika saat dipertemukan karena perbedaan suhu yang terlalu ekstrim.

Dan apa yang terjadi pada suatu benda seperti kaca ataupun besi jika berhadapan pada perubahan suhu ekstrim secara mendadak. Benar, benda itu akan hancur karena tidak mampu mempertahankan intensitasnya.

Begitu pun yang terjadi pada Probe. Robot ungu itu langsung terhempas jatuh bersama Adu du dengan beberapa potong besi yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya dia masih selamat, jadi jangan khawatir.

Selagi Adu du pingsan, Boboiboy yang kelelahan karena sudah terlalu banyak memakai energi pun langsung memanggil para elemental nya yang terpisah untuk bersatu lagi. Cahaya pun segera menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan secara cepat bergerak menuju tubuh milik Boboiboy Gempa. Dan kemudian Boboiboy pun kembali ke wujudnya semula.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Adu du pun terbangun dari alam sadarnya dan menemukan para superhero bumi sudah mengelilingnya dengan tatapan geram.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kau mengaku kalah saja kali ini!" seru Boboiboy yang saat ini sedang di gotong oleh Fang dan Gopal karena terlalu lemah untuk berjalan sendiri.

Namun siapa sangka, Adu du malah mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. "Mengaku alah? Belum lagi, Boboiboy" ucapnya dan membuat bocah bertopi dinosaurus (atau apalah itu) beserta teman-temannya kaget sekaligus terheran-heran.

Kemudian sebuah cahaya misterius tiba-tiba muncul dari atas mereka, yang ternyata berasal dari pesawat luar angkasa milik Adu du. Cahaya itu segera mengangkat Adu du beserta Probe secara perlahan ke udara.

"Aku akan kembali, Boboiboy! Dan pada saat itu tiba, kau akan berhadapan dengan pemburu sphera terhebat di seluruh galaksi! Nantikanlah" kata Adu du yang kemudian diikuti tawa khas jahatnya yang sangat mengesalkan.

Tapi seketika tawa itu menghilang ketika kepala Adu du menabrak besi pesawat yang berada tepat di samping lubang masuk tersebut. Dan menghasilkan benjol yang cukup besar di kepala Adu du.

Sempat-sempatnya melawak.

Setelah Adu du beserta Probe masuk ke dalam pesawat, itu juga setelah dia memarahi komputer karena menempatkan posisi masuknya yang salah, kapal angkasa itu pun langsung bergerak cepat dan menghilang di angkasa lepas.

"Tak guna kau, Ahmad kasim!" seru Boboiboy sangat marah pada Adu du yang dengan pengecut melarikan diri begitu saja setelah menghancurkan pabrik kilang koko di pulau rintis.

"Dey, namanya Adu du lah" protes Gopal membetulkan ucapan salah Boboiboy sebelumnya. Kenapa dengan anak satu ini, pelupa sekali. Sampai nama musuh sendiri pun dia tidak ingat. Tapi bisa saja ini merupakan efek samping karena berpecah lima terlalu sering dan cukup lama.

"Oh maaf." Boboiboy hanya menyengir tak jelas sambil menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal. "Tak guna kau, Adu du!" dan merevisi kata-kata salah yang barusan di ucapkannya.

.

Lalu setelah itu mereka pun berkumpul di warung kokotiam milik Kakek Boboiboy, Tok Aba, seperti biasa dan bercerita tentang kejadian barusan pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

"Adu du? Yang benar kalian bertarung dengannya?" selidik Ochobot setengah tidak percaya pada apa yang diceritakan oleh Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

"Iya lah. Masa kau tidak percaya?!" protes Boboiboy.

"Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi kalian kan sudah sering berhadapan dengannya. Kenapa bisa jadi terluka parah seperti ini?" jelas Tok Aba mempertegas pertanyaan Ochobot sebelumnya.

"Entahlah Tok. Mungkin karena Adu du sudah meng- _upgrade_ segala perlengkapan dan senjatanya?" tebak Boboiboy.

"Hu..uh. Kalian lihat kan kapal angkasanya tadi? Lebih canggih" timpal Ying yang saat ini duduk paling ujung dan menikmati segelas hot koko buatan Tok Aba.

"Iya, lebih best lah punya! Kalau dibandingkan dengan kita tidak ada apa-apanya" komentar Gopal yang segera mendapat delikan dan gerutuan dari teman-temannya karena komentar Gopal tadi terdengar seperti membanggakan Adu du. "Apa? Benar kan yang kukatakan?" lanjutnya lagi menyahut dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dan seketika itu juga mereka pun hanya tertunduk dan menghela nafas dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kalau seperti itu berarti jam kuasa kalian juga harus di upgrade" saran Ochobot tiba-tiba dan membuat kelima superhero itu segera mengangkat kepala mereka dengan terheran-heran.

Boboiboy yang terlihat masih sulit melongo kebingungan pun langsung nyerocos pada Ochobot. "Memang bisa?"

"Iyalah. Dan aku yakin di luar sana akan lebih banyak musuh yang jauh lebih kuat dan bertujuan untuk mencuri _power sphera_ seperti aku" jawab Ochobot lagi.

Gopal pun segera menghampiri robot kuning tersebut dengan semangat dan tatapan tak sabar. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, cepatlah" pintanya seperti anak kecil yang ingin di belikan permen.

"Sabar, sabar. Bergantian. Aku tidak mungkin bisa meng- _upgrade_ jam kuasa kalian semua sekaligus" protes Ochobot mencoba menenangkan Gopal sekaligus memintanya menjauh. Hingga membuat bocah keturunan india itu merajuk dan mundur dengan teratur. "Ha… Boboiboy. Punyamu duluan" lanjutnya pada bocah berjaket orange di depannya.

"Eh, aku?" gumam Boboiboy keheranan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Gopal yang tidak terima didahului pun langsung protes dan mendorong Boboiboy hingga bocah itu jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Dey, kenapa Boboiboy yang harus duluan? Kan aku yang minta lebih dulu tadi!" bentaknya pada robot berwarna kuning di depannya.

"Psst… Gopal" tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah setelah mendapat desisan sekaligus delikan tajam dari dua teman perempuannya. "Eh? Oh iya. Boboiboy duluan. Boboiboy duluan" Gopal pun langsung mundur teratur sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir dengan aneh, seolah ada yang sedang di sembunyikan.

Dan membuat Boboiboy kebingungan sendiri dengan tingkah aneh temannya itu.

"Okelah Boboiboy, sebelumnya aku minta kau pecah lima dulu" kata Ochobot pada bocah bertopi jingga tersebut.

"Ai… Kenapa harus pecah lima segala" komentar Boboiboy kebingungan. Bukannya biasanya Ochobot akan melarangnya berpecah lima lama-lama karena akan mengganggu ingatan yang miliknya. Apalagi kali ini dia akan meng _-upgrade_ kelima jam kuasanya, pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

"Karena kali ini aku akan meng- _upgrade_ jam kuasamu dengan model yang baru jadi data kuasa yang kau miliki harus diamankan. Seperti menginstall laptop kalau datanya tidak diamankan dulu, pasti akan hilang kan?" jelas Ochobot meyakinkan Boboiboy

"Oh begitu" Dan bocah itu pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Benar juga, sayang kan data kuasa yang sudah di miliknya bahkan sudah naik sampai peringkat dua itu tanpa sengaja terhapus. Memang Boboiboy bisa mengumpulkan datanya lagi, tapi itu merepotkan.

.

"Baiklah" Boboiboy pun mengacungkan jam kuasanya ke udara dan dari sana muncullah lingkaran berwarna kuning dengan lambang lima elemen. Dan seperti sebelumnya Boboiboy pun melompat ke dalam lingkaran tersebut dan berpecah lima.

Sekarang Boboiboy yang terlihat di depan mereka semua adalah Halilintar dengan wajah sangarnya, Taufan dengan tatapan cerianya, Gempa dengan senyuman lembut khasnya, Blaze dengan senyum polos kekanak-kanakannya, dan Ice yang terlihat terantuk-antuk sambil berdiri.

"Ayo kemarikan jam kuasa kalian" pinta Ochobot pada kelima elemental tersebut. Sementara itu Halilintar, Blaze, Ice dan Taufan tampak ragu menyerahkan jam kuasa mereka, takut mungkin mereka akan menghilang atau kehilangan kekuatan mereka jika melepas jam tangan itu (yang terakhir sepertinya benar deh). Tapi Gempa dengan yakin menyerahkan jam kuasanya pada Ochobot.

Melihat Gempa tidak menghilang yang lain pun menyusul mengikuti jejaknya, walaupun mereka sepertinya mereka kehilangan kekuatan sementara. Tapi mungkin lebih baik seperti ini dulu, daripada nantinya salah satu atau dua diantara mereka ada yang berkelahi menggunakan kekuatan elemen dan membuat kacau.

 _No no no, Not Today._

"Jadi apa yang sekarang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa.

"Pulang sana. Bereskan kamar kalian, sudah berantakan seperti sarang tikus saja."perintah Tok Aba tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikitpun karena sibuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya.

"Mana ada sampai seperti sarang tikus, Tok" protes Boboiboy Taufan tidak terima jika kamarnya-ralat, kamar mereka disebut mirip tikus.

"Banyaklah kau protes. Sudah cepat sana" tegas Tok Aba mengusir cucu-cucunya dari sini.

"Baik Tok" sahut Boboiboy Gempa yang segera berbalik menuju rumah mereka diikuti oleh elemental lain yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah kelima elemental Boboiboy pergi, Tok Aba pun segera berbalik dan memastikan mereka benar-benar sudah jauh agar tidak bisa mendengar diskusinya dengan anak-anak lain disana.

"Huhh…Masih baik dia lupa" desah Ying lega.

"Dia itu beneran lupa atau cuma pura-pura lupa saja?" selidik Fang datar.

"Sepertinya benar-benar lupa" sahut Yaya sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dagu layaknya seorang detektif.

"Kenapa sih dia itu, bahkan hari penting untuk dirinya sendiri pun lupa" komentar Gopal dengan tatapan 'krik-krik'.

"Baguslah kalau dia lupa, jadi kita bisa lebih mudah memberikan kejutannya" ucap Tok Aba menenangkan keempat bocah yang baru saja lulus sekolah dasar di depannya. "Ayo siap-siap." Lanjutnya memerintah semua yang ada disana untuk mulai bergerak.

"Siap komandan!" jawab mereka serempak dengan penuh semangat.

.

Sementara itu kelima elemental Boboiboy yang sudah naik ke kamar mereka yang berada di loteng atas kediaman Tok Aba, sangat kaget melihat kondisi kamar itu. Berantakan sekali, bola dan mainan berantakan, tidak di masukkan dalam keranjang, sprei dan selimut kusut dibiarkan begitu saja tidak dirapikan, baju kotor bahkan bersih pun berserakan di lantai dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan satu-persatu.

"Benar, seperti sarang tikus" komentar Boboiboy Taufan sedikit syok. "Ini pasti karena kau ceroboh dan tidak bertanggung jawab" lanjutnya menuduh Boboiboy Blaze di sebelahnya.

Boboiboy Blaze yang tidak terima dituduh seperti kriminal pun tentunya marah "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku!? Harusnya kau salahkan Ice, karena dia Boboiboy jadi pemalas!" sahutnya menunjuk Boboiboy Ice yang masih terlihat terantuk-antuk dan memeluk bantal (Wait, darimana dia dapat bantal itu?)

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan saling menyalahkan! Kita semua kan sama, jadi kita semua yang salah dan kita semua yang harus tanggung jawab!" bentak Boboiboy Gempa menengahi pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua. Sementara Blaze dan Taufan yang di tegur pun hanya melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada dan membalikkan badan masing-masing sambil menggerutu pelan.

Lalu Boboiboy Ice yang mendengar kata 'tanggung jawab' hanya menggumam dengan malas. "Boleh nggak aku bantu lihat aja" ucapnya dengan wajah mengantuk dan siap tertidur dimana saja saat ini.

"Nggak boleh. Kita semua harus membereskan kamar ini tanpa terkecuali" tegas Gempa pada pecahan pemalas tersebut. Dan membuat Boboiboy Ice menghela nafas dengan kecewa.

"Ayo cepat. Keburu sore, Atok marah nanti" ucap Boboiboy Halilintar sambil menyeret Boboiboy Ice dari depan pintu kamar dan memaksanya agar mau ikut beres-beres.

Jadi mereka berlima pun bekerja sama dalam membereskan kamar mereka itu. Blaze dan Gempa membereskan barang yang berantakan, Halilintar menyapu lantai yang kotor, Taufan membersihkan bagian langit-langit. Sementara Ice bertugas menjaga tangga yang dinaiki Taufan agar tidak jatuh.

Dan tidak lama pekerjaan mereka pun selesai karena di kerjakan bersama. Tapi tetap saja membereskan kamar sekotor ini tanpa kekuatan memang melelahkan. Jadi kelima pecahan elemental yang kelelahan itu pun ambruk ke lantai dan berbaring membentuk lingkaran.

"Hahh… Ternyata capek juga ya, membereskan kamar tanpa kekuatan" desah Boboiboy Taufan yang terlihat masih mengambil nafas.

"Iya ya. Rasanya kita seperti manusia biasa" timpal Boboiboy Gempa mengiyakan kata-kata Boboiboy Taufan.

"Kalian tahu. Saat kita tanpa kekuatan dan bersama seperti ini, walau hanya sejenak aku merasa seperti memiliki saudara. Saudara yang tidak pernah di miliki Boboiboy" sambung Boboiboy Halilintar yang tidak biasanya mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kira-kira kita boleh nggak ya seperti ini terus" gumam Boboiboy Blaze menerawang dan mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang Boboiboy yang akan terus berpecah lima, lalu diantara mereka ada yang jadi Kakak dan adik.

"Itu nggak mungkin. Karena kita pasti akan hilang ingatan" sahut Boboiboy Ice pelan, di antara nada suaranya sebenarnya ada hal yang menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan. Saat Boboiboy berpecah seperti ini masing-masing elemental yang merupakan pemecahan dari sifat dan kepribadiannya akan mengatakan secara jujur dari hati terdalam mereka.

Boboiboy Taufan pun hanya mendesah dan bangkit kembali setelah mengisi baterainya sebentar. "Huhh… ngayal yang nggak-nggak" gumamnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang punya ide habis ini kita mau ngapain?" lanjutnya penuh semangat.

"Tidur" sahut Boboiboy Ice malas-malas dan mulai terlihat nyaman tiduran di lantai.

"Pikir sendiri" jawab Boboiboy Halilintar yang baru saja bangun dari lantai dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sementara Boboiboy Taufan terlihat merajuk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mulai merapat untuk mengoda Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Ayolah. Mumpung kita belum hilang ingatan dan nggak punya kekuatan, kita main aja dulu" godanya pada Boboiboy Halilintar. Dan sukses membuat elemental berlambang petir itu kesal dan serasa ingin muntah dengan sebuah perempatan besar di kepalanya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Dengan segera dia pun merebut bantal yang sedang di tiduri oleh Boboiboy Ice, membuat yang punya bantal menjedut lantai dengan cukup keras dan mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu kemudian melemparkan bantal tersebut pada Boboiboy Taufan.

Dengan sigap Taufan pun segera menghindar dari lemparan bantal hasil amukan Halilintar tersebut. Tapi bantal tersebut malah salah sasaran dan mendarat tepat di atas wajah Boboiboy Blaze, hingga mengagetkan bocah berjaket merah tersebut.

Elemental lainnya pun tidak kalah kaget dan paniknya. Pasalnya yang kena sasaran nyasar itu adalah orang yang sangat tempramental, bagaimana kalau dia mengamuk nantinya.

Sementara itu Boboiboy Blaze yang sebelumnya jadi korban salah sasaran tersebut pun langsung mencengkram bantal itu dengan kuat dan tubuh bergetar hebat. Dari gelagatnya sepertinya dia marah, habislah sudah.

Tapi tak lama terdengar suara cekikikan dari balik bantal tersebut. Bocah berjaket merah itu pun langsung bangkit sambil memegangi bantal itu. Kemudian dia pun berbalik pada pecahannya yang lain "Perang bantal!" serunya penuh semangat. Dan segera melemparkan bantal tersebut secara acak pada semua yang ada disana.

Dan tak sengaja mengenai Halilintar yang masih syok di tempat.

Briliant. Bukannya marah Blaze malah menemukan permainan baru. Ternyata tadi dia pikir mereka semua sedang bermain.

Tentu saja Boboiboy Halilintar yang memang tempramental dan tak suka bermain-main langsung naik pitam dan melempar balik Blaze dengan sangat kesal. "Kau balas dendam ya padaku!?" Tapi Blaze dengan sigap menghindar dan alhasil lemparan Halilintar tadi malah mengenai Boboiboy Ice yang tepat berada di samping Boboiboy Ice.

"Aduh…" desah Boboiboy Ice kesakitan ketika bantal itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Wah Kayaknya seru! Ikutan ah!" Boboiboy Taufan pun seketika langsung berbinar-binar dan langsung mengambil bantal di dekatnya untuk bergabung dalam permainan mereka.

"Hei!" tegur Boboiboy Gempa pada keempat elemental tersebut. Ya jelaslah mereka kan baru saja beres-beres masa diberantakin lagi. Lebih parahnya Boboiboy Blaze pakai acara naik-naik ke atas ranjang segala.

"Ayo, Gempa ikut juga!" Boboiboy Taufan pun dengan ceria langsung menyeret Boboiboy Gempa masuk ke dalam permainan ini. Boboiboy Gempa hanya pasrah dan menurut saja, lagipula sekali-kali mereka bersenang-senang seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa kan.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua pun bersenang-senang dan saling melempari bantal ke satu sama lainnya. Tapi ada satu masalah, sepertinya permainan ini mulai sedikit berlebihan.

Terbukti dari isi bantal-bantal yang mereka gunakan terbang keluar dari sarungnya, ada juga bantal yang sobek sampai isinya berguguran ke lantai dan membuat kotor lagi hasil sapuan dari Halilintar. Sementara disaat bersamaan Ochobot dan yang lain terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap menaiki tangga sambil membawa sebuah kue tart berhiaskan lilin dengan angka tiga belas.

Kemudian mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Boboiboy tanpa menghasilkan suara sedikitpun. Lalu Tok Aba pun memberikan aba-aba untuk mengejutkan cucunya yang sedang berpecah lima tersebut "satu…dua.." dalam hitungan ketiga pintu kamar itu segera di buka.

"KEJUTAN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BOBOIBOY!" seru mereka semua penuh semangat begitu membuka pintu kamar bocah tersebut.

Membuat para elemental Boboiboy terkejut dan membeku di tempat. Tapi bukan karena kejutan ulang tahun yang di berikan, melainkan karena kehadiran Tok Aba dan Ochobot secara mendadak di saat mereka baru saja bersenang-senang dan mengacaukan seisi kamar dengan kapuk yang berasal dari isi bantal.

Mereka bahkan belum sempat membereskannya.

Tok Aba yang baru saja sadar dengan keadaan kamar cucunya pun dibuat syok dan oleng ke belakang yang segera di tangkap oleh Gopal. "Tok Aba!" seru pemuda keturunan india tersebut.

Dasar. Seingatnya Tok Aba menyuruh para elemental itu untuk membereskan kamar agar bisa digunakan untuk acara kejutan ulang tahun mereka sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian selagi mereka mempersiapkan acara tersebut. Tapi yang ada mereka malah membuatnya lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya.

"Kenapa bisa jadi lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya?" Ochobot hanya menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan. Rasanya tadi dia sengaja sudah mengamankan jam kuasa Boboiboy agar para elemental itu tidak berbuat hal kacau. Tapi bagaimana pun juga sepertinya tetap saja ya.

"Maaf semua…" ucap Boboiboy Gempa mewakilkan para elemental lainnya yang juga sedang tertunduk di dekatnya.

"Kami cuma bosan, jadi kami main sebentar tadi. Tapi sepertinya kami sedikit berlebihan. Tee-hee~" Boboiboy Taufan pun memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dan membuat Boboiboy Halilintar serasa ingin muntah mendengar ucapannya.

Dan bonusnya Boboiboy Taufan pun mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya oleh elemental dengan manik ruby tersebut.

"Ah tunggu apalah lagi. Ayo kita turun dan merayakannya di bawah" saran Gopal dengan penuh semangat.

Tok Aba yang mendengarnya pun seketika langsung segar bugar seperti tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. "Tidak boleh! Boboiboy tidak boleh turun sampai kamarnya rapi!" perintahnya tegas.

"Alah Atok ni!" protes kelima elemental itu tidak terima. Membereskan kamar berantakan sebelumnya tanpa kekuatan itu saja sangat melelahkan dan memakan banyak waktu apalagi yang ini.

"Ini hukuman karena sudah membuat kamar ini lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya" Tok Aba pun hanya mendengus dan berbalik menuju ke bawah diikuti Ochobot.

Sementara kelima pecahan Boboiboy itu masih terlihat sangat sedih. Padahal ini hari ulang tahun mereka, tapi kejadiannya malah jadi seperti ini.

Melihat itu Yaya pun segera menepuk pundak Gempa dan coba menghiburnya. "Alah tidak apa-apa. Kita kerjakan sama-sama ya, pasti akan cepat selesai"

Boboiboy Gempa pun tersenyum senang, begitu pula elemental lainnya. "Ayo kita bereskan sama-sama!" seru Boboiboy Blaze girang dan bersemangat.

Jadi mereka pun mulai merapikan kamar ini lagi, membersihkan kapuk yang bertebaran di lantai dan membereskan barang yang berantakan, juga mengganti bantal yang rusak. Syukurlah Boboiboy masih punya teman-teman yang baik dan selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Bahkan hari ini mereka semua masih merayakan ulang tahun untuknya sekalipun tak ada satu pun dari elemental Boboiboy itu ada yang mengingat jika ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun selesai membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada. Jadi karena semua sudah bersih mereka semua pun bisa turun untuk merayakan ulang tahun untuk Boboiboy.

"Ha… Turun juga akhirnya. Sudah rapi kah kamar tu?" tanya Tok Aba dengan nada menghakimi.

"Maaf Tok, kami salah. Lain kali tidak akan kami ulangi lagi" jawab para Elemental itu bersamaan.

"Sudahlah tu. Cepat tiup lilin dan potong kuenya" Tok Aba hanya tersenyum mengerti dan mengelus kepala mereka semua satu persatu. Rasanya seperti memiliki lima cucu kembar yang tidak pernah ada.

Para Boboiboy pun hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan permintaan Tok Aba dan memotong kue mereka sama rata agar bisa di nikmati oleh semua yang ada disana.

Sungguh hari ini adalah ulang tahun paling istimewa yang pernah ada. Para Elemental Boboiboy merayakan ulang tahun seperti mereka adalah anak kembar.

Tapi di dalam suasana keceriaan itu, Fang terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Bahkan dari tadi dia hanya memainkan kuenya saja dan tidak memakannya. Hingga membuat Ying penasaran dan segera menghampirinya.

"Wei. Kau kenapa tidak semangat begitu?" suara Ying yang cukup nyaring tersebut sontak membuat semua yang ada disana mendengar dan menoleh pada mereka. Benar juga, mereka baru sadar jika Fang tidak terlihat bahagia hari ini.

Fang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu pun langsung memucat dan tak tahu harus bilang apa-apa. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok" sahutnya pada Ying.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" selidik Ying.

"Katakan saja Fang. Ada masalah apa?" kali ini giliran Yaya yang mendekat dan menghampirinya.

"Huuh.. Mungkin kami bisa bantu" ucap Gopal dengan mulut penuh kue. Hati-hati tersedak itu.

Fang hanya mendesah dan mengulum bibirnya, dia benar-benar berat menceritakan masalahnya pada teman-temannya. "sebenarnya… hari ini aku harus kembali ke kapten ku" tapi pada akhirnya dia bicara juga. "Sebenarnya aku sudah harus kembali kemarin, tapi hari ini pengecualian" lanjutnya lagi menjelaskan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Astaga" desah Ying sangat syok mendengarnya.

"Sampai hati kau tinggalkan kami, Fang" timpal Yaya masih tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan bocah bersuarai ungu tersebut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melawan perintah kapten" tegas Fang membela diri. Walaupun dalam hatinya berat meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sudah melewati berbagai perjuangan bersama mulai dari awal mereka bermusuhan hingga hari ini mereka berhasil mengusir Adu du dari bumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa bertemu kok" melihat semua nampak sedih Boboiboy Gempa pun menepuk bahu Fang dan mencoba menenangkan semua, walaupun dalam hati dia sangat sedih.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesta ulang tahun Boboiboy pun selesai, tibalah saat mereka untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada sahabat mereka Fang. Sementara itu kapal angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo sudah berada di dekat rumah Tok Aba beserta pemiliknya yang menunggu Adik sekaligus prajuritnya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"sudah siap?" tanya pria bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Siap, Kapten" sahut Fang dengan nada penuh wibawa.

"Selamat tinggal Fang, baik-baik disana ya" ucap Boboiboy Gempa.

"Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi Sampai jumpa. Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, kawan" Fang pun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke depan dan segera di balas oleh Boboiboy Gempa.

"Ugh.. Aku bakalan kangen" desah Boboiboy Taufan yang terlihat mulai ingin menangis dan juga membalas tos dari Fang.

"Jangan lupakan kami, kawan" ganti sekarang Boboiboy Halilintar yang mengacungkan tos untuk Fang dan segera mendapat balasan. "Ouh"

"Ingat untuk coba memikirkan kombo yang bisa kita buat, oke!" rajuk Boboiboy Blaze.

"Iya" Fang hanya mengiyakan permintaan egois dari bocah tersebut dan seperti sebelumnya dia pun mengacungkan tos untuk Boboiboy Blaze.

Dan Boboiboy Ice dengan rada malas-malasan mengacungkan tosnya pada Fang. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Fang" dan segera di balas Fang.

Kemudian pemuda bersurai ungu itu pun berbalik dan menghampiri Kakaknya yang sudah menunggu sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya.

"Boboiboy!" seru Kapten Kaizo pada kelima elemental itu. Membuat mereka menoleh pada pria tersebut. " _Tanjoubi Omedeto_ " lanjutnya lagi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Boboiboy karena tidak sempat datang ke acaranya tadi.

Dan Para Boboiboy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya keduanya menghilang dengan sangat cepat seperti laser ke dalam kapal angkasa tersebut.

Dan akhirnya kapal angkasa itu pun segera bergerak secara perlahan meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

"Bye Fang! Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru mereka semua mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman sekaligus rival dari Boboiboy tersebut.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah kapal angkasa beserta Fang menghilang dari Atmosfer bumi.

"Oh iya, Boboiboy." Ochobot pun segera mengeluarkan barang yang sejak tadi di simpannya. "Nah jam kuasamu sudah ku upgrade" lanjutnya robot itu lagi mengacungkan lima jam kuasa milik masng-masing elemental Boboiboy.

Bentuknya jauh lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Sampai Gopal terkagum-kagum. "Wuih, bergaya sekali"

Para Elemental pun segera mengambil jam kuasa mereka masing-masing dan memakainya. Lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"tunggu apa lagi. Cepat kalian cantum semula, nanti semakin kacau jika kalian sampai hilang ingatan" tegur Ochobot menyadarkan mereka berlima dari pesona jam baru itu.

Boboiboy Gempa pun langsung tersentak kaget. "Oh iya" tapi kemudian dia memandang para pecahan dirinya yang lain dan teringat kata-kata mereka barusan.

.

" _Saat kita tanpa kekuatan dan bersama seperti ini, walau hanya sejenak aku merasa seperti memiliki saudara. Saudara yang tidak pernah di miliki Boboiboy"_

 _._

" _Kira-kira kita boleh nggak ya seperti ini terus?"_

 _._

"A-Anu… Kalau kalian mau kita bisa" ucapan Boboiboy Gempa pun langsung terputus dengan selaan dari Boboiboy Halilintar.

"sudahlah… ayo cepat nanti kita hilang ingatan" potong Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Kami tahu kau memikirkan perasaan kami" lanjut Boboiboy Taufan.

"Tapi kalau bersama terus dan hilang ingatan bisa jadi lebih kacau kan?" sambung Boboiboy Blaze.

"Bisa jadi kita malah menyerang satu sama lain" lanjut Boboiboy Ice.

Boboiboy Gempa pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengiyakan kat-kata mereka. Ternyata para elemental itu tidak seegois yang dikiranya, memang mereka susah di atur dan suka bertengkar satu sama lain. Tapi mereka paham dengan kondisi ini.

Andaikan saja mereka tidak akan hilang ingatan. Apakah mungkin mereka bisa terus bersama seperti ini?

Tidak ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti ini. Boboiboy Gempa pun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan menyilangkannya. "Boboiboy cantum semula!" dan dengan berat hati harus melenyapkan ke empat elemen di depannya.

Secara perlahan cahaya pun menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan Boboiboy Gempa bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam dirinya. Halilintar dengan wajah dinginnya, Taufan dengan wajah cerianya, Blaze dengan cengiran polosnya dan Ice dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Setelah para elemental di satukan Boboiboy pun kembali ke wujud semulanya.

Sejenak Boboiboy berpikir sejenak jika misalkan dia memiliki saudara kembar apakah mungkin dia memiliki saudara seperti mereka. Atau misalkan dia tidak pernah memiliki kemampuan untuk memecah dirinya mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mengenal bagian dirinya sebaik ini yang berupa kekuatan elemennya.

Benar, walaupun tidak pernah bisa selalu bertemu tapi mereka ada disini di dalam dirinya dan dalam hatinya.

 **The End**

 **Huh…selesai juga akhirnya.**

 **Fic apa ni campur-campur kayak gado-gado. Gaje banget dah. Apalagi genrenya.**

 **Baiklah cukup ngejelekin fic sendiri.**

 **fic ini sebagian sebenarnya terinspirasi dari ff nya kak jovarin yang berjudul See You Again, Fang. Makasih ya Kak.**

 **Oke sebelum ada yang nanya kenapa Thorn dan Solar nggak ada disini. Sebenarnya awalnya aku mau masukin mereka berdua cuma tiba-tiba aja aku kepikiran sesuatu yang lain.**

 **Lebih tepatnya sih ke inget sama Wiki nya Boboiboy.**

 **Di sana di tulis kalau Boboiboy nggak inget sama dua elementalnya itu, mungkin karena terlalu marah sama Borara jadi dia nggak sadar sudah ngeluarin dua elemen barunya itu. Dan mungkin sebab itu juga makanya Boboiboy mikir kalau Daun itu elemen baru.**

 **Sudahlah. Oh iya soal FF ku yang satu lagi mungkin bakalah secepatnya aku update. Mungkin dalam minggu ini sih ya tunggu aja deh.**


End file.
